


原地踏步

by sparklingtherapy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingtherapy/pseuds/sparklingtherapy





	原地踏步

原地踏步

  
  
地铁晃荡了一下停了下来，李知勋抬头看了看站台上的站牌名，扯掉耳机，说了几声“抱歉”，挤过人群从缓缓打开的车门下了车。在人流中排队等待上自动扶梯的时候他听见身后的女孩子小声说：“你说的是他吗？刚刚在看那种东西……”李知勋不动声色地掏出手机，假装看时间，通过暗着的屏幕的反光瞥了一眼交头接耳的高中生，的确就是在车上站在他身后的那两个。他又把手机举得高了一点，因为耳朵后面的头发好像翘了起来——没染头发的女生赶紧用手肘捅了捅另一个人，两个人尴尬了一瞬之后，稍显大声地交流起周末补习班的题目来。  
  
李知勋把耳朵后面的头发压下去，自动扶梯也到了尽头。他有点想和那两个孩子说“没事的”，又觉得自己没什么立场说这话，而且再怎么说自己也是成年男性，和未成年的少女主动搭话，还是为了这种事情总显得有些怪怪的。愣神的时候，高中生已经匆匆逃离了他的视线，钻入了不远处的地铁出口。  
  
李知勋把斜背着的包从左边换到右边，刷卡出站。从地铁站到公司走路大概还有二十分钟的路程，他走过了两个路口，觉得无聊，又从口袋里摸出了耳机。他本意只是想找些歌听听，但解锁了屏幕之后发现自己没有退出在视频播放器，差点就这样直接播放起来。他赶快按了暂停，在等红灯的时候连上了蓝牙耳机。他一边翻自己的歌单一边走过斑马线，走到了马路对面也没找到好听的歌，于是干脆就接着看起看到一半的视频。  
  
男人有些尖细的呻吟瞬间从耳机里冲出来，李知勋皱了皱眉头，按了按侧边的音量键把声音调到了最小。在地铁上的时候还不觉得，可能是因为地铁行驶的时候声音本来就很大，现在在相对安静的环境一听，就觉得不管是从音色上来说还是从音量上来说，声轨的部分都显得突兀了一些。  
  
更不要说真正的观众多半也不会像他这样直接在大街上就看起来……看来到了公司要调整一下。他一边想一边把进度条往后拖了拖，屏幕上的两个男人忘情地纠缠在一起，过了一会儿被压在下面的那个发出一声短促的哭叫，两个人都短暂地安静了一会儿，只剩下摄像机运作和空气流动的声音。  
  
“射了吗？”李知勋听见承担插入那一方的男人有些低沉地问，摄像头拉近了，照在他的手指上，指间拉出白色的痕迹来。他叹了口气，暂时退了出去，公司就快到了，剩下的等上班了再看也不迟。  
  
他把手机放进包里，一转头就看见旁边的男人一直用一种怪异的眼神看着他，撞上他的眼神之后又匆匆忙忙移开了头，在地铁站里想要去宽慰那两个女高中生的微妙心情又浮上来，于是在绿灯亮起的一瞬李知勋真的拍了拍那个男人结实的上臂，说：“没关系的。”  
  
男人几乎惊慌失措地看了他一眼，以接近跑的速度用三步就跨过了很窄的横道线。李知勋等他到了街对面才慢悠悠地走出去，一边走一边从包的内侧夹层中找出员工卡，准备一会儿进公司的时候打卡。  
  
既然学生在上学的路上看背诵材料是很正常的事情的话，上班族在通勤途中开始预处理工作也是很正常的事情吧？毕竟李知勋的职业就是色情影片剪辑师，他从来不觉得自己在地铁上正大光明阅览色情录像的行为有什么不好的。而且考虑到社会影响，他已经在手机上贴上了防窥膜，虽然也不能完全阻止别人发现他在看什么——比如今天早上的女高中生和那个普通男性白领——不过也不能再要求他做出什么让步了。  
  
公司的楼还是挺气派的，毕竟是国内有名的色情影片制造公司在首尔的总部，集从面试拍摄后期到宣传销售于一体的大楼有将近二十层，李知勋所供职的剪辑部在第十三层。因为目前还只是最底层的剪辑师而已，他所负责主要内容是和导演交流之后，挑选素材并进行初步处理。例如剪掉调整镜头的画面，剪掉演员发挥不好的地方等等。经过了初加工的素材会被送到再上级的部门进行精细化处理，最后成片之后再送到宣传部门和销售部门进行市场投放。  
  
“知勋啊，”刚坐下来前辈就从旁边的隔间探出头来，“有新的工作，文件夹已经发到你的电脑桌面上了。”  
  
李知勋“哦”了一声，晃了晃鼠标唤醒了一体机。公司内部的电脑都是不连接外部网络的，防止素材和成片提前泄露，因此严格来说，李知勋通过后门把素材拷贝到自己的手机里的行为被发现了是要扣工资的——不过他也不传给别人看，而且他手上的只是素材而已。  
  
桌面上果然出现了一个新的文件夹，根据公司统一的规则以日期加上导演加上演员命名。李知勋瞥了一眼，看见导演是洪知秀，心里差不多就明白了素材的选用标准。只是在这之前要先把来的路上看的那个视频处理掉。他戴好耳机，点开了工程文件。  
  
调整音轨听上去还挺简单的，做起来也没有那么容易。好不容易把视频前后的声音都调整得差不多，已经接近中午了。李知勋伸了个懒腰，最后快进着检查了一下这个片子的素材，确认没有问题之后就发给了上级部门。  
  
离吃饭还有一些时间，李知勋决定先粗略浏览一下新的视频的素材。点开文件夹之后里面有一个被放在最前面的文档，是洪知秀的一些说明，他不喜欢和人直接交流，李知勋听到传言说他是在美国长大的，不是特别习惯韩语。  
  
演员是……李知勋看到名字的一刻挑了挑眉毛，hoshi和scoups，这两个人似乎最近还挺红的，他经手了复数部他们各自的片子，双方合作的这是第二次。第一次剪的时候他才工作一个多月，没有特别注意，留下的印象也不深了，后来和前辈聊起来才知道这两个人算是公司里的明日之星。  
  
记得第一次剪的确实是——李知勋把文档最小化，随手点开了一段视频——没错，自己没记错。视频里穿着背带裤的女性慢慢操作着捅进男人后穴的按摩棒，他们两个人的大腿叠在一起，不得不说scoups的大腿长得很好看，很白，有一种色情片喜欢的丰腴。虽然hoshi的大腿在男性之中也算得上是有肉的了，和scoups比起来——也没什么比的必要。  
  
李知勋没有要仔细看的意思，鼠标在进度条上随便点了几下，hoshi很投入的样子，嗯嗯地叫着，身体扭的幅度也很大，高潮的时候很用力地抱住了scoups。相比起来女性这边就显得抽离很多，scoups很沉默，只是偶尔抓住hoshi在空中乱挥的手，一根根去舔他汗淋淋的手指，在上面留下很煽情的口红的痕迹。她连脸都很少露，在开头和结尾的采访中也很少说话，大多数时候都睁着那双大大的下垂的眼睛，紧紧抿着嘴唇，手指绕着垂到肩膀附近的卷发，侧着脸望着滔滔不绝的hoshi。  
  
可能是不太喜欢说话吧。李知勋猜测着，做这一行的有特殊的癖好也是很正常的。他这么想着关掉了这个机位的录像——然而下一段录像很快让他皱起了眉头。  
  
不知道是因为打光的问题还是摄像机参数的设定出了差错，几乎接下来几个机位的素材都有不同程度的过曝现象。李知勋试着用软件处理，是没办法修正的程度。没办法，他无意识地咬紧了嘴唇，好像只能去问问洪知秀怎么办了。  
  
他用公司内部的聊天软件联系了洪知秀，原本是想问他要不要一起去吃午饭，想了想还是换成了“哥什么时候有空？”洪知秀的回信倒是来得很快：“知勋？怎么了？”  
  
“哥新的片子，hoshi和scoups拍的那个，素材有点过曝了，我拿过来给哥看吧。”  
  
洪知秀隔了一会儿回了个“好”的表情贴纸，又发来一句：“我在八层第三个会议室。”  
  
李知勋用内部u盘拷贝了过曝的素材，拿了手机就匆匆乘电梯下楼去找洪知秀。  
  
“哥。”他推门的时候低着头，关上了门才发现会议室里坐着两个人。洪知秀冲他招了招手：“我带了电脑来。”  
  
李知勋把u盘递给洪知秀，审慎地看了一眼坐在洪知秀对面的人，他戴着一顶黑色的鸭舌帽，压得有些低，灯从头顶照下来，让他脸上有一圈阴影，因此过了一会儿李知勋才认出来这就是他刚刚看的素材中的主人公——之一，hoshi。  
  
李知勋心里冒上来一股莫名其妙的尴尬，赶忙把注意力放到正在检查素材的洪知秀身上。他在内心说服自己hoshi在也很正常，可能是他在和洪知秀开什么选题会。洪知秀咬着大拇指指甲，用力敲了几下方向键，也不管视频还播着就关上了电脑盖子。  
  
“怎么办呢？”  
  
李知勋愣了一下，因为洪知秀这句话明显不是对他说的，而是冲着坐在一旁的hoshi问的。Hoshi如梦方醒一样转过头：“啊，什么？”  
  
“就是刚刚说的，”洪知秀托着脸颊若有所思，“你们——你和coups上次那部片子有点过曝了，现在也没办法处理，所以我在问你怎么办。”  
  
“过曝？”hoshi站起来往他们这里走，李知勋刚想打开洪知秀的电脑给他看，洪知秀就有点不耐烦地说：“总之就是不能用的意思。”  
  
“哦……”hoshi隔着帽子挠了挠头。李知勋觉得自己莫名其妙就被夹在了两个人中间，刚想找个借口溜掉，就被hoshi叫住了。  
  
“那个，”hoshi望着他，“或许你是剪辑部门的——”  
  
“李知勋。”李知勋自报家门，“是……我负责这部片子的初剪。”  
  
“这样啊，”hoshi嘟着嘴点点头，突然一把抓住了李知勋的手腕，在后者反应过来之前对洪知秀说，“哥，我和知勋去商量一点事，之后再联系。”  
  
李知勋就这样被扯着跌跌撞撞地走出了会议室，他一头雾水地看着走在前面的hoshi，不明白自己能跟他说什么。Hoshi一路把他拽到楼梯间才停下，李知勋这才有机会开口说话：“我说——hoshi先生——”  
  
“权顺荣。”  
  
“呃？”  
  
“我的名字叫权顺荣。”李知勋又愣住了，权顺荣趁这个机会拉过他的手，一笔一划在他手掌上写自己的名字：“权——顺——荣——，知勋记住了吗？”  
  
李知勋猛地把手从权顺荣手中抽出来：“那权先生你有什么事吗？”  
  
权顺荣倒是没过多纠结他的称呼的事情，毫不在乎地靠着已经蒙灰的楼梯扶手：“我和coups拍的那个片子……”  
  
他说了一半就不说下去了，李知勋只好接着话头问：“那个片子素材现在不能用，所以想问一下你和知秀哥的意见，是怎么——”  
  
“会重拍的。”  
  
李知勋简直要发火了，他弄不懂权顺荣怎么可以那么喜欢打断他说话，难道他的cpu处理速度和别人不一样吗？不过好歹是得到了一个清晰答复，至于怎么重拍就是洪知秀和他们两个人之间的事情了——他刚想脱身，权顺荣就又开口了。  
  
“不过也不仅仅是因为这个什么——曝光？”  
  
“……过曝。”  
  
“嗯？知勋说什么？”  
  
“我说，是过曝，素材出的问题叫过曝。”  
  
“随便吧。”权顺荣满不在乎地甩了甩头，李知勋暗暗捏了捏拳头，“总之就——如果不出这个问题的话，我也挺想重拍的。”  
  
“……那挺好的，现在一举两得。”李知勋说着就要打开楼梯间通向走廊的门，“如果权先生你没什么事——”  
  
“知勋就一点点不好奇为什么嘛。”权顺荣的声音听上去甚至有点可怜巴巴了。李知勋走神了一瞬，醒过来的时候权顺荣已经站在他身后了。  
  
不能打人，李知勋盯着捏着自己捏着门把的那只权顺荣的手，做了两次深呼吸，不能打人。然而在他全身心控制左手的时候，右手已经被权顺荣捉着伸进了一个温暖的地方——  
  
“我那天忘记刮毛了。”李知勋恨不得用右手把权顺荣的鸡巴都扯下来，“知勋也看到了吧？可是我一个人没办法刮……会受伤的，知勋能帮帮我吗？”

  
  
也不知道为什么就变这样了。李知勋半跪在铺了瓷砖的地上，隐隐的凉意透过牛仔裤渗进他的膝盖。他的眼神固执地盯着洗手盆下面的水管，发现墙上有一小片漏水的痕迹。  
  
“知勋，”权顺荣的脚后跟蹭了蹭他的肩膀，“快一点嘛。”  
  
李知勋不得不把视线挪到上面一些的位置，权顺荣下半身赤裸，冲着他张开双腿，两腿之间的地方湿漉漉的，满是白色的泡沫。李知勋看了看自己手里的刮毛刀，认命地叹了口气，微微直起了身。  
  
“先说好，”他左手用力把住权顺荣的大腿，“我从来没给别人刮过——当然也没给自己刮过，如果刮不好我不会负责的。”  
  
权顺荣含糊不清地哼哼了两声，李知勋就当他默认了，双手把他的腿分得更开了一些，先从最边缘的毛发开始。他完全不知道这该怎么做，从外层开始也只是为了尽可能不要伤到——或者说晚一点伤到权顺荣。虽然权顺荣看上去很干净的一个，不过耻毛倒是长得有点张牙舞爪的，李知勋一边处理他小腹上毛茸茸的一条一边忍不住吐槽了一句。  
  
“诶，不是挺好的吗，”权顺荣笑嘻嘻地用双手松松地勾住了他的肩膀，左脚还有心情在空中晃来晃去，“这才是男人嘛。”  
  
李知勋不知道该怎么回答，想说的话太多，但不管哪句都不太好，于是干脆就闭嘴了。刮得不是特别顺利，因为脱毛刀上本来就自带了用于润滑的肥皂，权顺荣怕痛又自己抹了泡沫，滑得刀片使不上劲。李知勋有点烦躁，手上力气重了一点，权顺荣小腹上出现一道小小的口子，还好没出血。李知勋光明正大把刀片一扔：“你自己来吧，我弄不了。”  
  
权顺荣噘着嘴，像一个橡皮鸭子。他也不说话，就这么盯着李知勋，盯到李知勋满头大汗地又拿起刀片。  
  
好在多刮几下就能掌握用力的诀窍和角度，李知勋几乎都要为自己的进步而感到快乐了——休息室的门却突然被打开了。他和权顺荣同时看向门口，李知勋手里握着刀片慢慢站起来，虽然现在门户大开的是权顺荣，他全身上下还穿得好好的，但也不能改变这个场面总体显得很诡异的事实。  
  
进来的人——李知勋也一眼就认出来了，是scoups。不过她好像剪了头发，也没有化妆，嘴唇边还有一圈淡淡的青色——李知勋猛地掐了一下自己的手掌，他妈的，什么她，这明明就是一个在拍片的时候穿女装的男人。  
  
Scoups泰然自若地走进来，泰然自若地把门关上了。李知勋觉得他全身上下都散发出一种“你们继续”的气场，但他毕竟不是专业的色情片演员，给今天刚见面的男人刮毛已经是他承受的极限了，现在这种状况最终还是超出了他的处理能力。  
  
“正好，”他胡乱把刀片塞到权顺荣手里，“既然——既然有人来了，我就先，我就先走了……”他都不知道自己在说什么，只是一味往门口冲。  
  
“知勋啊……”叫住他的却不是权顺荣，李知勋浑身一僵，scoups的声音有点低沉，和他漂亮的外表不太相符。  
  
他缓慢地转过头去，却看见权顺荣一只手握着刀片，另一只手握着自己早就已经翘起来——只是他一直装没看见的性器慢慢抚弄着。权顺荣好像很享受的样子，那根东西立得很高，而且还湿淋淋的，不是除毛的泡沫，而是顶部吐出的腺液。  
  
“要放着顺荣一个人吗？”

  
  
不得不说公司给演员的休息室真的不错——李知勋徒劳无功地试图通过鉴赏休息室来逃避自己想要抓着权顺荣的后脑勺把自己的阴茎往他嘴里塞的冲动。不仅有淋浴和很高级的按摩浴缸，还有看上去就很舒服的床。他现在正坐在浴缸里，上半身和下半身之间的角度有点诡异，他毫不怀疑明天自己会腰痛得不行，然而现在这种微不足道的痛苦全部被权顺荣给他口交的快感盖过去了。权顺荣舔得并不是很专心，他像是挂在浴缸侧面，腹部不时因为支撑全身重量的痛苦而收缩。上半身伏着，隐隐浮出青筋的双手撑着李知勋的大腿，近乎垂直地纳入他的阴茎，膝盖微微接触到地面，大腿绷紧得都微微颤抖。  
  
而崔胜澈——也就是scoups，正掰开他的臀瓣，专心致志地用舌头开拓他的后穴。李知勋不知道崔胜澈到底是怎么舔的，但权顺荣的注意力明显更多在他那里，几乎是含着李知勋的阴茎在哭叫。权顺荣的脸很红，一部分是充血的关系。李知勋捏了捏他的脸颊，透过别人的身体碰到自己的性器的感觉很奇妙，他像是上了瘾一样，先是捏权顺荣的脸颊，接着往下，最后碰到他喉咙的最上部——他甚至觉得自己摸到那里正在剧烈地一收一缩，权顺荣如同濒死一样地喘气，连带着喉头运动着，包裹住李知勋最敏感的头部。  
  
崔胜澈的舌头总算放过了权顺荣，离开的时候很响亮的“啵”一声，他漫不经心地又伸了两根手指进去搅动，权顺荣立刻高高仰起头——双手扣住了李知勋的胯骨让他嘶了一声：“哥……呜——哥放过我吧……顺荣、顺荣不行了，我——”  
  
李知勋的视线和崔胜澈的视线在空中短暂交汇了一下，崔胜澈湿漉漉地盯着他，李知勋伸手下去握住了权顺荣的阴茎，后者长大了嘴，全身——连带着那根东西也跳动了一下，然后射在了李知勋手里。  
  
李知勋总算得以从浴缸中出来，崔胜澈在他拉开洗手台下面的抽屉之前就说：“这里没有安全套。”  
  
“也是。”李知勋咕哝着甩了甩手，“在休息室里谁也想不到有人还会工作……”  
  
这一切都太像色情电影了——李知勋甚至抬头望了一眼墙角，如果之后洪知秀告诉他他在这里放了一个摄像头拍伪纪录片他完全能相信，不如说除了这种解释之外别的说法都没什么力道。因而权顺荣搂着他的脖子，很直接地把他的性器就这样纳入身体的时候李知勋反而很主动地伸手也抱住了权顺荣。  
  
既然是电影的话——好像就没什么需要顾忌的了。  
  
让他在意的是崔胜澈，他并没有脱裤子，虽然李知勋发现他硬了，裤裆那里鼓起来。他一边按着权顺荣的腰让他往下坐一边分神想崔胜澈是怎么在拍片子的时候不穿帮的，想了半天觉得可能是贴了胶布——可那样不会很痛吗？他还来不及想，崔胜澈就从背后隔着满身是汗的权顺荣很轻地碰了一下李知勋的嘴角，随即又像什么都没发生过一样，用有点苍白的手指逗弄着权顺荣的乳头。

  
  
“你下午出去了好久啊。”回到办公室的时候前辈这样和他搭话。李知勋低头看了看自己换了个颜色的西裤，有些含混地说：“是啊。”  
  
他又自己最后一个离开休息室，在电梯间碰到洪知秀时后者说的话。  
  
“会重拍的。”洪知秀有点意味深长地盯着他，“到时候要辛苦知勋了。”  
  
  
  



End file.
